


Klance: A week too long

by maibigteddybear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Texan Keith (Voltron), They Go To Earth, emotional?, it's good just read it, it's just a fluffy time, klance, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maibigteddybear/pseuds/maibigteddybear
Summary: Keith and Lance are left alone in Allura's Castle. Doctors Orders. Well actually Shiro and Allura's orders, but same difference. Keith and Lance are told to bond because their constant fighting has to lead to them not being able to form Voltron. A week alone, forced to become friends of some sort.or"Well... uh... I'm Gay." -Keith*Lance goes Ballistic*---Hi guys, if you recognize this book, it's because you've probably read it on Wattpad! I've decided to also move it here to get an audience going here. The chapters are edited WAY better than Wattpad's, so maybe you wanna reread it?





	1. fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in between S2 ep 8-9. In this story, there is roughly less than a week in between those two episodes. This is not an AU story. It is still set in the Voltron Universe!

Shiro and Keith had just come back from making the alliance with the blade of Marmora. Keith was beaten up pretty bad from all the fighting and soul searching he had had to do. He learned that he was half alien, more importantly, half Galra. He told Shiro not to tell anyone yet, Keith had to process it by himself for a while.

Keith walked down the hallway towards his room, when Lance turned the corner. They both turned at the same point, colliding and falling on the floor.

Lance grimaced but still a playful tone in his voice, "Hey, I know you wanna smash me but you don't have to do it literally," rubbing his shoulder.

 _Wow,_ Keith thought. _How wonderful, it's Lance._ "Shut it, will you?" Keith grunted, rubbing his already beaten up arm.

"You're the one who turned and crashed into me," he muttered.

"Oh come on, you don't walk don't that side of the hallway when you turn, for this exact reason," Keith spat.

"What are you even talking about! I-" Lance was abruptly cut off by a glaring Shiro that walked up behind Keith.

Shiro sighed, breaking up the squabble. "Keith, wash up and you could use some rest. Lance, we are talking with one of the leaders of our new alliance. You should go join the rest of them."

Lance's lips formed a smile while Keith's mood grew worse. "You're telling me that after all that crap I went through, to sit this one out? I deserve to be there, I fought for this."'

"You should go to one of the healing pods, remember Keith, you don't need to take it all on at once, patience yields foc-"

"I know!" Keith burst, tightening his fists and locking arms to his sides. Keith takes a few deep breaths and turns his back to Shiro, his grip loosening, "I-I'm just so tired of being patient Shiro." Keith's hand form fists and went off to his room, where after taking a quick shower, hid from everyone for the rest of the night.

\---

Lance sat down at the table where they are discussing plans for the taking down Zarkon. He tried to listen but instead is thinking of Keith's outburst. It was unlike Keith to yell at Shiro, no matter how mad he was. Lance brought a leg up on his chair so he could rest his head on his knee.

_It's not my fault, right?_

A pang of guilt shot through his heart. "I was just messing around," he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Pidge turned to Lance, "mm? What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing... I'm just tired." He yawned, confirming his sleepiness.

"How about you sleep instead, Lance? You seem like you aren't listening and we will have to give you a recap anyway." Shiro replied. Lance slowly nodded and left the table. As he made his way down the hallway he stopped. He kicked the wall repeatedly.

"It was me. I pissed him off," he moaned sadly into the wall.  
_I should apologize... no way. He's my rival, that would look weak... I could at least get up for his ridiculous training exercise tomorrow._

 

That's basically an apology, right?

\---

Keith's head hit the pillow. His hair was still drying from his shower and his bangs tickled his ears. For the first time in a long time, he felt like sleeping, instead of training, or observing his knife. Maybe he'll even sleep without nightmares.

Something from the tests of Marmora made everything feel,  
calm?

It felt like the disappearance of his dad was okay and he'd manage everything. That was a new feeling to him.

His mind wandered to his fight with Shiro and bumping into Lance. He should apologize to them. Actually, just Shiro, bumping into Lance was totally Lances fault.

His mind drifted around Lance. Only then did Lance's 'smashing' joke make sense. He rolled his eyes even though it was kinda funny, though he'd never tell Lance that.

His eyes close and quickly fell asleep, something he's not used to.

\---

Lance, fully dressed at 6:30 AM, stormed down the hallway and slammed his fist into Keith's door. "KEITH WHAT THE QIZNACK ARE YOU DOING???" Lance yelled.

Shiro ran up behind Lance, putting his hand his shoulder to calm him down. "Lance stop-"

Lance opened the door to find Keith sitting up shirtless and squinting at him. He pushed his bedhead out of his face with his hand and cocked his head to the side. Lance blinked and took a second to make sure he was seeing this right.

He turned his back to Keith, blushing slightly, "Put some clothes on!" Keith snapped awake.

"What are you doing here?" Keith said as he got out of bed.

"Well, YOU said you wanted to practice at 5:30 Am today! I woke up at 5:45 for this!" Lance shouted and turned around, only to see Keith stretching, still shirtless with gray sweatpants and his abs flexing. His abs weren't too prominent but still noticeable. "Gaaah!" He said turning back around, "I SAID PUT SOME CLOTHES ON."

"You've seen me shirtless in the elevator before idiot," he said matter of factly but still slipping on one of his many black shirts. "Okay, I have clothes on."

Lance turned around and walked right up to Keith sticking his finger in his chest, "Who didn't show up to practice on time?? It's-"

"You. The proper question would have been, Who didn't show up?" Keith said cutting him off.

"Hey! At least I showed," Lance said.

"Lance has a point," Shiro said, startling both of them, who had forgotten he was there. "It's too late now though, Hunk and Coran made breakfast. We'll have to wait until after," He sighed.

Lance left to eat breakfast, leaving Shiro and Keith alone. Keith thought that this is a good time to apologize since he can hardly ever get a moment alone, let alone a moment with Shiro. Keith looked at Shiro, getting his attention and raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, Shiro... I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday."

Shiro's eyes softened,"It's okay Keith, I know you just found out about your past. I'm sorry too, I thought it was better that you slept on the thought."

"Well," Keith started, "You were right. I also haven't slept better in months. I think it's just because I'm a step closer to learning who I am..."

Shiro smiled at Keith and he smiled back. "Well get dressed and come eat breakfast. We'll do some drills after," Shiro ruffled his hair teasingly and with that Shiro left and closed the door.

Keith reached up to touch his hair where Shiro had ruffled it. It gave him a feeling of butterflies and reminded him of siblings on TV shows. Shiro was the closest thing he had to family, but even at times, it didn't feel like enough. It sometimes felt distant, like ruffling his hair was just a small act without meaning to Shiro.

But for right now, the small gesture was all he needed to get him through the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/maibigteddybear
> 
> Hey idk if you guys are interested but I have a little writing blogging Tumblr- it's just starting so don't judge too harshly. Anyways I hope you enjoyed- I'm sorry it's so short!


	2. forming voltron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance upset Voltron

Keith looked at his closet, filled with almost all black and his signature red and white coat. He put on his usual black pants and shirt and reached for the coat. He noticed it was dirty and was in need of a wash so he skipped wearing the coat and instead looked at himself in the mirror. It was a bit blurry and Keith realized he forgot his contacts, so he put them in. No way would he wear his glasses outside, it ruined the badass look he was going for. Also, Lance would give him never-ending crap about it.

Without the matching jacket to go with his boots, he felt that he should wear different shoes. He decided on black boots. (what a shocker)

He was all black today, like the proud little emo he is and walked into the dining room where Pidge and Lance were sitting at the table. He looked at his chair which he realized Lance was occupying.

_What the hell Lance??? That is my chair..._

It was really too early to be picking a fight so he sat down in Lance's chair and sulked while helping himself to some green goo crap Coran forced down their throats every meal. He swore he was losing weight because he hated eating this stuff.

Lance turned to him and opened his mouth to say something but stopped when looking at Keith. Lance looked up at down at Keith flustered.

Lance looked at the floor thinking  _why is he wearing such tight black clothes?? PUT YOUR COAT BACK ON._  He shook his head,  _get it together dude, you're supposed to be mad!_

He coughed, "Well, well, well, looks like Mr.Sleepy pants finally got up!" Keith glared at Lance, saying nothing.

_I wish you would just shut-_

"Not even going to respond huh?" Lance flashed back at him.

"Well, I wasn't going to but it seems like you want me to. So how about you get off my case and eat your food," He responded unamused. 

"Why don't you eat your food!?" Lance yelled, pissed off.

"I am,"Keith boiled with anger and stood up, slamming his fork into his food, "And I just said, to get off my case." Lance stood up and grabbed Keith's shirt. He pulled him towards him just inches from his face, forcing Keith to look up just a bit since Lance was a few of inches taller.

"Don't tell me what to do Mullet," He spat back. Pidge jumped between them with her tiny body and pushed them apart.

"Will you two stop it, I'M TRYING TO EAT!" She yelled. A deathly silence fell upon them.

Keith turned around and started to exit the room but Lance whined at him, "Why do you get to leave the first room!?" Keith turned his head back to Lance, his purple eyes glaring at him, almost flashing, and then left.

Lance sat on the table and sighed. Pidge looked at him and asked, "Don't you have a crush on him?" Lance burned red.

"I-I do not," Lance stuttered.

"You were always staring at him back at the garrison and-" Lance held up his hand to Hunk, who walked past the table, setting up his spot at the table.

"You are not apart of this conversation. And that's only because we were rivals," he said annoyed.

Pidge rolled her eyes, "He forgot who you were. You were obviously not rivals."

"You know what? I don't have to take this from you," Lance remarked and marched out of the room. Pidge looked back at the table,  _great now I have to clean up all these plates_.

\---

An alarm ran in the castle while Keith was in his room.

_These must be the drills they were talking about before._

He suited up and looked at himself quickly. Oh, how he wished his suit was black and red instead of white. He ran out the door and in no time at all was in his red lion and took off. The all the other Lions were ready. Keith got into line and started to form Voltron. Keith and Pidge went first, once connecting to Shiro, Lance and Hunk were up. 

Keith felt Lance thinking about him through Voltron's telepathic waves. Feeling's Lance's presence ticked Keith off. Lance could feel Keith rooting around in his head and grunted angrily. As soon as Lance made contact with Voltron, Keith and Pidge were ejected out, speeding towards the ground.

Keith turned the red lion around with its fast speed and barely managed to miss the ground. An explosion of yelling came from the other lions after they processed what happened. "Pidge?" Pidge?" Keith said frantically.

"Pidge? Pidge are you already?" Shiro asked. Pidge was not as lucky as Keith. She wasn't as skilled a flier as Keith and didn't have the same speed as the red lion. She had crashed into the ground next to the castle.

"I-i'm okay- OUCH- okay maybe not so much, ugh," Pidge answered. Shiro and Lance landed and ran over to the green lion.

"What the fuck was that?" Keith muttered while landing. By the time Keith got over there, Shiro was carrying Pidge out. Shiro was fuming and Hunk was worried out of his mind. Lance stood there more confused than anything, looking up at Keith as he approached

"Can someone tell me what on eart-" Shiro paused realizing they were in fact, not on earth, "What the quiznack was that."

"Could it be something wrong with the lions?" Hunk asked.

Pidge adjusted her glasses and coughed, "Well I believe, since I've checked the lions over millions of times, I can assure you it's not them. I'm almost sure that it wasn't the Lions, but rather...us," she continued, now eyeing Lance and Keith, "Repeated fighting with no resolution could possibly lead us to not be able to form Voltron." Everyone's eyes were now on Lance and Keith. "I would have to consult Allura about it of course but that would be the most likely reason."

\---

Keith and Lance were sitting on two different couches and staring at anything but each other. Coran, Allura, Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge were all talking about what they should do about Keith and Lance in a room nearby. Shiro came out and told them to go wait in their rooms.

Hours later Keith awoke in his dark room and something felt very wrong. A light came on from his wrist and he let his eyes adjust for a moment to get a good look at it. It was a thin gray wristband with one small button and a red light coming from it. "What i-" Keith was cut off by a sudden banging at his door. He opened it and Lance walked into the room.

"Dude, everyone's gone and I have a weird bracelet thing on my wrist." He said pointing at his flailing wrist. Keith held up his own and suddenly a message popped up and Keith clicked the red flashing light. A video was displayed in the air and it started playing.

It was Allura and Shiro. Shiro looked directly at the camera and began, "Hello Keith and Lance,"


	3. the video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith watch the Voltron Team's video to them.

It was Allura and Shiro. Shiro looked directly at the camera and began, "Hello Keith and Lance,"

From off-screen Hunk muttered, "Lance  _ and _  Keith sound better."

"Lance _and_ Keith, we have come to the conclusion that you guys  _ could _  apologize to each other every time you have a fight,"

"Or we could let you bond so you don't fight again!" Allura chimed in.

"I was getting to that Allura... but yes, she is correct. So we will be leaving you alone for a week in the castle for bonding."

Lance scoffed, "I could just avoid you, this castle is huge."

"The Castle is pretty big, so you will have to spend 8 hours together a day," Shiro said, almost if he knew Lance would think that.

"Well technically you only have to spend 56 hours total, 8 hours a day balances it perfectly," Allura added.

The camera flipped around to Pidge holding the wristbands in her hands, "These track where you are and give us basic data on how long you've been together. It's state of the art! Thin and comfortable, also I gave you red and blue lights for fun," she said cheerfully, her eyes twinkling. Her twinkle faded as she looked back at the camera and smirked, "You can't take them off by yourself, so don't even try."

Hunk appeared next to Pidge and said, "Yea we remotely control it," holding up a small device. "They'll fall off when the time is up on their own, even though Pidge wanted to keep them on you forever. Good luck guys and remember this is for the team!"

The video cut out and left Lance and Keith just glaring at each other. "They can't be serious..." Lance said shocked.

Keith sighed. He looked at his wristband, knowing this would figuratively bind him to Lance for the next week.

Lance's mind was going light years faster than any ship could go. An entire week with Keith? He already had trouble denying that he liked him! No way could he make it out of this without being head over heels for him. The worst part is there was no quiznacking way that Keith would like him back! He shouldn't have pissed off Keith in the first place but it was really the only time Keith would give him attention at all.

_What even were the chances that Keith_ liked _boys. Stop thinking about that. He doesn't care about you._

He looked at Keith but he gave no response. He couldn't have been thinking seriously about this, could he?

\---

Apparently, Keith was quite serious. Lance had forgotten how dedicated he is to the team. He should have known, considering how he would be most likely to lead the Paladins if something with Shiro went wrong, still, Keith didn't show his mature side to Lance often.

Keith was walking ( or rather speed walking) down one of the many hallways in the castle, dragging Lance along by holding Lance's upper arm.

"Uh, Keithhh, where are we going?"

"To the training room," Keith replied.

"That's really where you want to bond?" Lance asked.

"Well," Keith stopped walking and tugged on Lance's arm so he was closer to him. With a straight face Keith said, "Well, the last time we bonded, you completely forgot. Unless you have a better idea, this time at least I will get to train and hopefully see you get punched a few times."

_Ouch, harsh_ Lance thought. "Ah...so that's what you thinking about," Lance said sheepishly.

"As soon as Allura said 'bonding' that's all I could think about," Keith muttered. Lance swore he could almost see Keith blushing.

"To make you feel better, it was just a joke...." Lance said embarrassed.

Keith raised an eyebrow, no hint of blushing anymore and said, over exaggerating and the sarcasm dripping out his ears, "Yes Lance. Thank you. I feel so much better now!" He continued dragging Lance along with no hesitation.

A few hallways, awkward silences, an hour later, Lance found himself gasping for air and fighting one of the training dummies. Keith was taking a break, reading some dark and mysterious book in the corner. Lance guessed it to be some emo poetry trash.

Keith had been 'reading' this book for a while. Really he'd been watching Lance's sloppy fighting. Keith could admit, Lance was a good shot and could handle a gun well, but his close-range fighting was painful to watch.

"Pause training," Keith said to the program and Keith stood up and walked over to Lance.

"Yo dude I was doing fine," Lance said, annoyed, looking at the now frozen dummy.

"Were not," Keith smirked, rolling his eyes.

Lance was almost taken aback by his playful comment.

_Was this him trying to flirt? "_ Ooo playful Keith, come out to play huh? Doesn't happen too often," Lance flirted back.

"Shut up," Keith said coldly.

_Okay, I guess that wasn't flirting then..._ Lance grimaced, "What is it mullet?"

"You suck at close combat dude." Keith took Lance's gun from him and prepared to give him some tips. "I have to give you this, you are a good shot from far away, but you panic when they get too close to you. Reset training," Keith told the program. Lance, who was prepared to completely ignore Keith, was now interested in what he had to say and show him.

"Okay... I'm listening."

Keith smiled, "Good."

Two of the dummies starting running full speed at Keith, who shot at one and hit it. The next dummy got close-range to Keith and swung its stick down at him. Lance was now tense, knowing Keith didn't have time to shoot it.

Keith blocked its stick using the gun as a shield above his head. The dummy now had a weak spot and aimed to kick it with his foot. It toppled backward and Keith stepped on its chest and brought the gun to its head and shot it in the face.

Lance stood there. His eyes and mouth wide open. "B-but, you don't even use a gun as your weapon! How do you know how to do that!?"

"Well, I train with all weapons. I don't know if I'll always have my sword with me," Keith answered while setting the training to bring up targets. "Also, once I lived with people who hunted for fun."

He shot the target, bullseye. "Okay... that first part a good point," Lance spoke as Keith hit another bullseye. "How about you show me how to do that." He said as trying to act not so eager. Keith missed the target completely. Keith smiled softly, which Lance didn't understand. Hadn't he just missed that target?

"Sure.... This is bonding right?" Keith asked little held back.

"Yea." Lance took his gun and turned his back to Keith and began resetting the program.

"Uh, Lance?" Keith hesitated, "Don't forget about it this time..."

Lance smiled a small smile for himself since his back was still turned. "Don't worry I won't."

A pang rang through Lance's heart. Maybe he meant more to Keith than he had realized.


	4. seaweed flowers

It was the next day and they had only completed six hours yesterday. That was three fourths what they needed daily and now they'd have to find two more hours to 'bond' with each other.

Keith's solution has to wake Lance up two hours earlier than necessary.

"Lanceeeeee! Get up!" Keith knocked aggressively. "Whatever, Lance I'm coming in," He said as he pushed the button for the door to open.

What Keith saw surprised him. Considering that his room was supposed to be exactly like his own, it looked completely different. Lance tried to make it homey and like a room that was still on earth. He had posters, some of which had girls on them (Keith rolled his eyes) and others with space. Keith noticed how Lance piled extra blankets on his bed so he'd be more comfortable. He saw Lance sleeping like a baby with his headphones on, listening to music. Keith walked over to Lance about to yell and shake him awake but Keith stopped while looking at Lance. Lance was in a comfortable looking position with his arms under his pillow and was on his side. Lance was drooling a little.

_That's sorta cute..._

_What the quiznack am I thinking?_

Lance had little souvenirs from each planet they had visited. His blue paladin slippers were tossed in the corner of the room. Coran had made them for the paladins in his free time. Keith refused to take them. The next day though Keith found them under his bed. Not that Keith would ever tell anyone, but he had worn them a few times in the middle of the night on the way to the training room. He knew Lance _loved_  them though. He saw a small little plant submerged in water.

It triggered a memory. When Lance got back from the Mermaid world, which he told numerous stories about and still wouldn't shut up about it, he found a plant on the Blue Lion. It was dying because it was supposed to live in all water. Lance had taken it and ran to put it in water. He'd overheard Lance telling Hunk that he reminded him of the Cuban Beach's seaweed.

He thought it would have died by now but Lance had kept it in perfect condition. There was a light shining on it simulating sunlight. It truly did look like seaweed but greener and had little pink flowers branching off it.

Keith saw Lance had a poster of earth and next to a bulletin board. Keith went up the board and saw tons of pictures stuck on it of Pidge, Hunk, and Lance. There were a few of Shiro, but the few that really stuck out to Keith were the ones of himself. Lance had taken a few pictures of him when Keith wasn't looking and stuck them right in the middle. He expected them to be bad photos of him that were silly and funny to Lance, but they were very flattering. One was of his training, another was of him was smiling at something. The one smack dab in the middle was a selfie of Lance and him.

Keith remembered taking it clearly. Lance was holding some alien tech camera and ran up to him. He said, "Take a picture with me."

"No," Lance tried to make some sort of puppy dogs eyes, but Keith just found it amusing.

Keith laughed, "No way."

Lance grabbed his shoulder and put his arm around him anyway and quickly snapped a picture. Keith was smirking and halfway through rolling his eyes and Lance just looked excited.

That seemed so long ago... back then Keith and Lance only had small petty fights. The picture was taken just two weeks after they first found the lions.

Keith just stood there staring at it. Lance opened his eyes to see Keith looking at all the pictures of him. Lance panicked, thinking Keith would figure out he had a crush on him, "Keith! What the hell are you doing?"

Keith was unphased by the yelling and just muttered, "Looking at your pictures, dork." Keith moved his hand towards the selfie. Lance prepared himself for teasing or uncomfortable questions, "could you um... make a copy of this?"

"Uhhhh-oh yea!" Lance finished. Keith smiled at the ground, obviously trying to contain it but failing. Lance wished he could take a million pictures of that smile.

Keith looked back at Lance, "Well? Get up we have more training to do."

Lance groaned, "Keith I'm still sore from yesterday." Keith looked uncomfortable, "Oh uh that didn't sound so dirty in my head." Keith gave a quick nod, wanting to smooth it over quickly. Lance's lips tugged up at the mischievous idea, "Well... I wouldn't mind if I was sore from something like that," Lance winked.

Keith felt his cheeks burn and scowled, "Shut it, Lance. Get dressed, you have 3 minutes."

He began to leave Lance's room, "But don't you wanna watch me get undressed Keith?" Keith's fists clenched and walked out the room faster.

Lance let out the breath he was holding in. Flirting so forwardly with Keith always made him nervous. Usually, he easily flirted with girls but Keith was different. He needed a lot of courage to even try. He found that trying to flirt gave Keith's that blush, and it made it all worth it.

\---------

**Pidge's Update Log- Day 2**

Hello, Computer Diary App I created 10 minutes ago! I should have made something like this on a computer sooner. Matt would have laughed at me for writing a Diary on a computer.

Nevermind... let's recap what's going on. It's the Second Day. So far... Keith and Lance have 6 hours total! They have to get the two hours back today to stay on track.

I guess I should talk about the meeting... During the meeting yesterday was crazy! We all had different ideas, and none of them seemed like they could work. This was actually a combo of mine and Hunks. My idea was to give them the wristbands and it would track how long they spent time together. We would still be on the ship in my idea with them. Hunk's idea was simply to leave them alone together... like anywhere. I suggested the castle because that way we wouldn't have to worry about their safety too heavily.

Allura was not a fan of leaving them alone in her castle, but a little push here and there and we got it together. I suspect something with Shiro to do with it. A bonus of this plan is we could plan our attack on Zarkon without having Keith and Lance fighting over every last detail. This could be our primary focus while they bond!

I think that Lance will have to come to terms with his feeling for Keith and maybe Keith will do with same with Lance. Honestly, I don't know how strongly Keith likes Lance. Lance doesn't fully realize how much he likes Keith, but Keith is harder to read in that aspect...


	5. hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets heated in the training room.

 

Keith had no mercy when it came to training. Lance had made the mistake of saying he'd never used a sword before, this clued Keith into realizing that Lance would never know how to use one. So not only was he learning how to use his own weapon, Keith was forcing him to learn to use a sword too.

Keith took a water break, after lecturing Lance about the importance of hydration when training. Keith had learned two things while teaching Lance.

1\. Lance whines like a bitch when he's hungry

2\. Lance is hopeless when it comes to swordsmanship

It was hot in the training room, Keith didn't really understand why but he had to keep stripping to stay cool. First was his coat, then soon after his gloves (which were painful to take off due to the emotional attachment) and his belt.

Keith decided he couldn't take the heat and had to rip off his gray shirt. He felt disgusting, it was plastered to his skin and drenched in sweat. Lance had been smart and wore light clothing, so he hadn't had to take anything off yet.

Keith took his shirt off and Lance noticed immediately. Lance stopped to stare for a moment, only to be kicked the stomach by one of the dummies he was fighting.

 _Focus on fighting!_  
_Why does he have to take his shirt off?_

Keith poured water on his head, dripping off his hair and onto his chest.

_This world is cruel._

Lance stopped the program before the dummy could hit him again. "PAUSE!" Lance shouted, gasping for air.

"Lance, are you okay?" Keith finally taking notice of him getting beat up over there. Lance was about to respond when Keith narrowed his eyes and sighed, "You're holding the sword wrong, Lance."

Keith marched up to Lance and grabbed his sword. "Like this," Keith said, demonstrating his error and how to fix it. He handed it back to Lance, who made the same mistake again.

"No you're doing it wrong again, put your hand higher up."

"Like this?"

"No, no. Just um," Keith looked for a way to show him, "Give me that." He took the sword and looked at Lance. Keith moved up behind him, pressing his bare chest against Lance's covered back. He held the sword around Lance's body and showed him how to hold it.

"U-uh Keith, maybe not so c-close?" Lance stuttered. Keith ignored him completely and continued showing him the proper ways to hold it and swing.

When Keith spoke it was up against his ear, he could feel the vibrations of his voice, sending a shiver down his body, "You try."

Lance nervously took the sword from Keith's hands and mimicked what Keith was doing just a moment ago. "Good, that's perfect." Keith backed away from Lance and Lance finally started breathing again. "It is so hot in here," Lance agrees but not for the same reason as Keith. "What is going on?" Keith asked.

"Yea it is....weirdly hot," Lance replied, as he noticed the temperature rising dramatically every few minutes. Lance tore his shirt off, it was too hot and he was also warm from Keith standing so close to him, not just from body heat. "Look let's just go and eat something I'm starving. It's already one."

\---------

Lance took out some leftover green goo and put it onto plates. He put it down on the kitchen island and starting eating while standing up.

"Ughhhhhh, why don't we eat before training?" Lance complained. Keith stood on the other side of the island from Lance.

"We don't wanna get cramps, it's Coran's logic, I'm not sure why we followed it if he's not even here." Keith pushed his goo around on the plate.

"Not going to eat?" Lance asked and Keith swore he sounded concerned.

"It tastes awful" Keith muttered. Lance had noticed over the time they had spent there that Keith was a picky eater but tried not to show it. This usually leads to him holding his nose and downing something if he thought no one was looking.

"Does Keith-y want Lancey to feed you?" Lance mocked, coming over with his spoon with goo a waving it near Keith's face. "Here comes the airplane! Zoom Zoom!" Keith pursed his lips together annoyance burned in his eyes. Lance's pushed the spoon against Keith's lips, trying to wiggle in "Open up!" He said playfully.

After staring directly into Keith's eyes in silence for 30 seconds, Lance decided that this was a lost cause. "Fine. I'll eat it then," he shoved it into his mouth.

Keith blushed. That spoon was right up against his lips and Lance just ate it.

 _That... that was an indirect kiss._  
_God, am I in 7th Grade?_

Lance on the other hadn't taken note of that and was wondering why Keith was blushing now.

Suddenly a sound came from Keith's wristband and Keith held a hand up so he could see it better. It was a video call from Pidge, Keith and Lance were unaware that Pidge could call them like this on their wristbands but Keith took the call immediately.

A live video of Pidge popped up into the air and looked at Keith and Lance, shirtless, very close, sweating and Keith blushing for some reason. She could only think dirty things for a moment before remembering she had a task she had to complete. She looked away from her screen embarrassed, "Hello, I noticed the castle is practically burning up right now...why is it so hot in there?"

Keith nodded, "Wel-"

"It's because I'm here with my shirt off," Lance butted in, making sure to flex and wiggle his eyebrows at Keith.

Keith looked at Lance and checking him out, Lance's cheeks burned not expecting this. After a few moments, Keith said. "It's not Lance for sure, nothing to see."

"Hey!" Lance said defensively while Pidge sniggered. "I will have you kn-" Keith covered his mouth with his hand.

"Hush, and no Pidge I have to no idea what's going on, but it's boiling in here now. Is the ship malfunctioning?" Keith asked.

"Something like that, I don't think it's safe for you guys to stay there," she said. Keith nodded, "I'm going to send you to a planet in a few hours while Coran and I figure this out. I'll call you back when we've fixed it or have to move you to a different planet." The video call ended and Keith turned to look at Lance.

Lance licked Keith's hand that was still covering his mouth. "Wh-whaat, the ever living fuck Lance?"

"You didn't move your hand," Lance crossed his arms over his chest, trying to defend his position. Keith wiped his hands on Lance's shoulder.

"Classic."

\--------------------------

It started getting really hot in the castle for the next few hours. They both took showers trying to cool themselves off but even the water that should be cold was warm.

They tried to get some sleep but it felt too disgusting to get anything more than 30 minutes in. Keith sat on a couch and Lance sprawled out on the one opposite to him. Lance had given up on complaining to Keith but he just wasn't taking it.

A beep coming from Lance's wristband made them both jump. Lance sat up straight and Keith ran over to him. Lance answered Pidge's call.

An image of Pidge and Hunk appeared. "Heyyy guys- you look awful." Hunk said.

Keith and Lance didn't even argue. It was too hot to argue.

"Okay, well I can't fix this at the moment, guys," Pidge fixed her glasses dejectedly.

"Sorry guys! Pidge, Coran and I are going to have to go in there ourselves and figure it out. Allura's sending you guys somewhere together since we don't want you guys burning up in there anymore. It's not safe to be in there more than you have with the temperatures it's at right now," Hunk said.

Lance nodded, "Mmm-kay..."

"Let's patch them into Allura. See you guys later!" Hunk waved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. an altean's worries.

Allura popped up on the screen projected in the air from the wristbands. She looked tired, bags around her eyes but trying to be her cheerful self. They both remembered that the rest of them weren't on vacation like they were.

"Hello, Paladins! I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut the small talk and get back to work soon. So, right down to it, is there any place you'd like to go?"

Keith started thinking up millions of places that Pidge was telling him about. (Pidge had been studying the planets recently) So many places he could go. Moons, planets, and Pidge even spoke of a place where you could walk in the sun!

Lance thought the process was much more simple. Only one place in the entire galaxy could really make him smile.

"Home?" Lance asked quietly. The gentleness of his voice almost scared Keith. Allura's face washed over with sadness. It was understandable. Her own planet was long gone and he was lucky to still have his. He still had a planet to go home to. Also the fact that Lance didn't think of the castle as home. She couldn't blame him, on earth was his family but she didn't have anyone left and thought of him as his family. Lance was giving up his normal life on earth to help her. All of them were, it was quite emotional.

He risked his life and at the end of the day, Lance still had a family, unlike her. A family that could lose him if he died.

Allura smiled sadly but a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes Lance, of course, you can go home."

\-----------------

Allura shut the video off after she gave them the instructions. She ran out of the room and saw Shiro walking down the hallway. Shiro saw the red Blotchiness on her cheeks and her tired eyes.

Shiro went to her and held her shoulders, "It's okay, what's wrong Allura?"

Allura had tears streaming down her face and in tight breaths, she said, "L-lance wanted to go back home." 

Shiro embraced her, not caring how her tears soaked his shirt or how her fingernails dug into his arms.

"It's okay Allura," he rubbed her back, "We're so close, Zarkon won't be a problem soon." That's what Shiro hoped. That was what this mission was about. This is why Keith and Lance are becoming closer. It was for the good of the universe.

 

\------------------

Lance and Keith were instructions were simple.  
1.Get the Wormhole energy  
2.Open a Wormhole to Earth  
3.Leave with the Blue Lion

Okay, simple for an altean with knowledge of the castle, which neither of them was. Keith and Lance scrambled to figure out the complicated logistics of the wormhole jump, which became increasingly difficult as the temperature rose every few minutes. The heat was definitely getting to them. 

There were a few moments of Lance shouting, "This doesn't make any fucking sense!" and Keith muttering, "Stupid castle temperature."  
Eventually, they figured it out and hopped into the blue lion to take back to earth.

Lance sat down in his chair and Keith stood behind him. He opened the black hole and in just minutes they were on the only side of the universe. Lance looked around frantically for the earth, and there it was. The blue and green plant with white clouds circling it.

Tears pricked Lance's eye. He tried wiping them away before Keith saw him but it was too late.

"Are you okay Lance?"

Lance nodded, "It's just been too long, you know?"

Keith nodded. Soon, they touched down in the water, to hide the blue lion from sight. Keith and Lance changed into clean clothes. Their clothes were soaked in sweat from the hot altean ship.

Lance changed quickly and was out fast. He took a look at his surroundings while waiting for Keith.

What is taking so long??

Lance felt like he was waiting for a girl in the bathroom. Which, he in fact done before. Unfortunately, his previous experiences did not yield any patience.

Keith came out of the Blue Lion sporting (surprise surprise) all black, not including his jacket. His compression pants, a black t-shirt with sheer sleeves and a black baseball cap. Suddenly Lance felt he had underdressed. He looked down, he was wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt saying 'I'm sexy and I know it' in black text over a white shirt with his infamous jacket. After reading the word he felt renewed with confidence.

"Nice leggings," Lance said, feeling the need to say something about his outfit.

"Compression Pants," Keith corrected, sending a glare in Lance's direction. Keith read Lance's shirt.

"Classic."

Lance looked confused, "What?

"Nice shirt sexy," Keith said looking smug.

Lance blushed, "Sh-shut up!" Lance marched off, not knowing where he was going, or where he was, only that Keith called him sexy and smirked at him. That's all it took for Lance's heart to burst.


	7. sent home

"New York!" Keith shouted, giving the biggest smile Lance he had ever seen. Keith's eyes flicked around as if trying to take it all in. Lance smirked. From what little Lance knew about Keith's past, he'd lived in some rural area and hardly went to big cities.

"I know, I know, I'm the best," Lance teased

Keith looked gratefully at Lance, "Well? Where should we go first?!"

"How about the statue of liberty?" Lance replied thoughtfully.

Keith nodded his head. He had always hoped he'd see it one day. Though, with the galra and a war raging he thought it might never come. Though coming back to earth maybe often was sooner than he had thought. With Zarkon gone, they might have more time for trips back to earth. Who knows?

Lance was thankful for bringing his wallet with him. American US dollars had not been super useful in space, for obvious reasons, so he had enough on him to pay for addimisson. 

He paid for two tickets for the boat there while Keith stood a few paces behind Lance watching all the busy people.

"Anything else?" The cashier smiled fakely.

"Ah no, we're good," Lance smiled fakely back. Keith seized Lance's hand and tugged his arm, pointing at the boat.

The cashier looked at Keith, who wasn't paying attention to her. She turned back to Lance, giving a real smile this time, "You guys are so cute!" 

Lance blushed and stammered to set her straight, "Ahh-um it's not really li-"

And just like that Keith dragged Lance away before he could finish.

\--------

Keith hopped onto the boat and Lance followed. Keith hadn't dropped Lance's hand the entire time. Keith knew very well that he was still holding Lance's hand, he tried to drop it several times but couldn't do it. It just felt so right.

His hand in Lance's big hand. It seemed to fit so perfectly into his. Lance's hands were so soft and Keith finally started to appreciate Lance's skin routine. Keith's giddiness died down after a while and soon it felt embarrassing to keep holding Lance's hand on the boat.

"Lance, I'm going to run to the bathroom," Keith said, dropping Lance's hand. They both felt a loss of something when they both left to go. Lance watched Keith leave. The way his hair moved, the sun on his checks, and the stupid gloves he wore. Lance knew that he was really starting to fall for Keith.

Keith, on the other hand, ran off to the bathroom. He was confused, it had been a little too long since he'd felt something like this and didn't like the feeling. He splashed his face with cold water, trying to knock himself back into some sort of sense. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw someone smiling back at him. It took him a moment to realize that it was just himself. He hadn't smiled like this in a while.

Lance waited patiently.... okay impatiently nearby the bathroom. He was snacking on some Lays chips and GOD did they taste good. After months and months of goo, salty goodness is really all you need to have a foodgasm.

He was trying to distract himself from Keith with food.

I wonder why he went to the bathroom.... did I do something wrong?

He suddenly felt stupid, since Keith could just be going to the bathroom, to literally just going to take a piss. Lance then imagined this and felt a complete pervert.

Lance was blushing his moisturized ass off when Keith came back. Lance wasn't paying attention so Keith stole his bag of chips and ate one.

"Mmm," Keith savored it. This snapped Lance out of his trance and focused into Keith. "I've missed this food so much!"

"Maybe it'll finally put some meat back on your bones," Lance said. Keith looked surprised.

"You noticed?" Lance glanced over at Keith realizing that he had confirmed watching Keith eat.

"Well of course... you rarely eat enough for all the training you do," Lance sheepishly added.

Keith ate another chip, "Shiro noticed it too... he said it was unhealthy but the goo makes me want to throw up half the time, it's just so gross." He made a face.

"Just, don't go starving yourself or anything."

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose," Keith sounded slightly on edge.

"Fine how about while we're here we buy a ton of food?"

Keith smiled at that idea, "Sure, that sounds really good."

Lance couldn't help but smile back.


	8. not so secret

The ocean spray, the city behind them....

Lance felt like he was in a movie about a small town boy moving to the city. His mood wavered once he realized he was in fact, not moving here and only visiting.

_I wish I could stay..._

"I wish Shiro was here," Keith murmured. 

"And Hunk," Lance added.

"Pidge?"

"Yea, her too," Lance sighed. "Allura would love it."

"So would Coran." Keith turned to look at Lance and Lance returned his gaze.

Lance smiled, "You know? I miss them. I thought it would be great to get away from them. We're all stuck in that castle breathing down each other's necks and getting on everyone's nerves. The weight of the war on our shoulders...."

"It's hard to bear alone. I know," Keith agreed. "But instead, I can't stop thinking about them and how this might be over soon."

Lance nodded. They stood in silence. Breathing in fresh air and hoping that the feeling of dread of war would disappear. A light bulb went off in Keith's head he sat down on a free bench. He pressed their wristbands, hoping for it to call Pidge. To his luck, it called Pidge.

Lance asked puzzled, "What are you doing?"

"I didn't really realize how close I was to everyone until I couldn't stop thinking about them," Keith said.

"So?"

"We have so much on our shoulders and I want to get something off of mine."

Pidge popped up in the air and smiled, "Hey guys, what's u-"

"I have something to tell everyone, can you get everyone together?" Keith asked.

Pidge looked confused but turned her alien laptop to a long table with everyone already there.

Shiro cocked his head slightly, "Hey Keith, is there something wrong?" 

Hunk waved at the camera cheerfully, "Lance! Keith! How is it- wait, why is the camera rocking? Is that the beach I hear? Where are you!?"

Lance's eye darted around, "Keith, I don't think this is the best place to do this. What if someone sees this hologram screen?"

Keith waved away Lance's worry. "Look around, everyone is too focused on the water and statue of liberty." He sighed. "I just, I have something personal to tell everyone. I didn't want it to be a big deal-"

"You're making this a big deal," Hunk pointed out.

"But Lance and I just realized that we missed you guys a lot."

"Aw," Hunk said. "We miss you too!"

Allura smiled, though confused, and Pidge's eyes were narrowed. As if calculating what Keith may say next.

" _Anyways,_ you guys are like my family. I haven't had a lot of great experiences with friends or family and I just wanted to say that uh... well... I'm gay... I like boys." 

And then there was silence.


	9. Family.

"Uh, well... I'm gay... I like boys"

\------

Lance's head was swimming with thoughts. He took a breather trying to remember just some basic things to focus.

They were on earth. Keith was in fact gay.  _That was good_. He was bisexual.  _Also a good thing_. They were together, away from the rest of the Voltron team.  _I do not mind one bit._ He was hungry... Keith had stolen all his chips.  _Not so good._ But then Lance thought about Keith's excitement over chips,  _you know what.... it's not that bad._ He felt like he was forgetting something though....

"I've known for some time." "Oh, yea I figured." "We were supposed to think you were straight?" Pidge just nodded along and Shiro jumped in to say, "Keith told me a long time ago back at the Garrison, but we're family and we would never judge you for that."

"W-wait, really?" Lance asked. Sure he liked Keith, but having a crush on a guy that was actually gay had never happened to Lance. It was kind of bewildering to him.   
"Holy shit."

"Hey! Not in front of Pidge," Shiro said.

Pidge groaned, "I'm 14, not 7!"

The boat stopped and people began to shuffle out.

"It looks like you have to go, and so must we," Allura stated.

Keith and Lance waved and a few goodbyes later, the hologram went black.

 _"_ So," Lance started, still caught o guard and confused. "You're gay? That means you wanna kiss guys and... stuff?"

Keith looked at Lance, feeling as if this were a trap, "Yes that is correct."

Lance dug his fingernails into his palms. He smirked, trying to give the illusion of a smooth talker. "So.... I'm a guy, don't you wanna kiss me?" He winked.

Lance's heart raced. Keeping up with smooth guy act up was more difficult with Keith.

"Stop joking around, I don't just want to kiss any guy around me," Keith said, slightly annoyed. Keith hated the idea that just because he was gay, he would be thought to want to perv out on any guy.

_Though kissing Lance might not be so bad_

Where did that thought come from...

Lance's heart sunk. Keith took it as a joke, and that sour look on his face gave away that he did not think it was funny.

"Look uh... that's not what I meant I-" Lance spotted something in the corner of his eye. A tv on the boat showed three faces on a new channel. It was pictures of Pidge, Lance and Hunk from the garrison with a big fat 'MISSING' under it.

He stopped breathing for a moment and just stared at the tv. Keith saw what Lance was looking at and his eyes widened when he saw the photos.  
"Oh my god...I have to go tell my family I am okay!" Lance said with absolute urgency.

Lance stopped shuffling around to get off the boat, and instead pushed through people trying to get to the Blue Lion.

"Lance!" Lance turned around and Keith's hand reached out to grab his. Lance held it as to not get separated in the crowd.

Once they made it off the boat Lance ran hand in hand with Keith to the Blue Lion. Lance started up the lion.

"Where are we going?" Keith asked, gasping for air and leaning against the Blue Lions pilot chair.

"Cuba."

\----  
The prospect of seeing his family again was something he didn't think he'd able to do for a long time. Almost forgetting it killed him. Each day it got easier to be away from home. One less minute he'd think about his family.

Some days he'd forget entirely. Caught up in the fighting and training. Today he got caught up trying to impress Keith. Since when did Keith become more important than family?

He wasn't.

Family comes first, and forgetting that in just a few months was pathetic.

He knew that he was missing something plainly obvious.

Lance landed after flying for an hour. Usually, they could have gotten there in minutes but they couldn't just break the sound barrier, someone would notice.

Lance opened the lion's head and jumped out. Keith followed a little less excited. They were parked in a field a few trees on one side and sickly looking grass covering it.

_Meeting Lance's family...._

Keith never did well around families. They hardly approved of him. He couldn't just run from this though, despite wanting to.

Lance speed walked down the field. On the other side, Keith could see a house that was worn out and had three floors. It looked like it was from a fairy tale, much like the Burrow from Harry Potter or the Fairies house from Aurora, Sleeping Beauty.

Keith ran to keep up to Lance. He reached the door and stretched out his hand for the doorknob. He paused. He heard yelling from behind the door, more like scolding and pans falling, giggles from children. Thumping feet on the wooden floor. He pulled his hand away from the doorknob. He took a deep breath. Keith startled him by putting his hand on Lance's shoulder. He turned to look at him and Keith pulled him into a hug.

"Come on you've got this Lance."

Lance stood there stiff in Keith's arms for a moment, thinking it through. He embraced him tight and then let go. Staring at the door again.

"Thank you," he said softly.

He knocked on the door. A few seconds later a short little kid, looking around nine, the biggest smile on his face and notably missing a few teeth, opened it.

"Andre," Lance choked out. Andres face fell and held out his arms from Lance to be picked up. Lance picked him up and the boy wrapped his feet around his torso and snuggled into the crook of Lance's neck. Tears picked Andres' eyes and the rolled on to Lance's jacket.

"Lance.." Andre said.

"Andre? Andre?" A feminine voice said from another room. "Who was at the door?" A thin woman with her hair up, same color as Lances and looking around twenty, turned into the living room and eyes went straight to the front door. "Oh my god, Lance!"

The room she just came from Keith heard shouts.

"Did she just say, Lance?!" "No way!" "Lance?" "What!?"

The woman ran up to the front door and Lance quickly put Andre down who then buried his face in the side of Lance's torso. He pulled the woman into his arms.

At that moment more people came out of the room next door and saw Lance. Keith guessed they were all siblings, there were only slight differences in their facial features. The oldest had jet black hair instead of Lances brown, and two boys, around the same age, Keith decided they must be twins, had light gray eyes instead of Lance's blue ones that he'd grown so accustomed to.

Keith stood in the frame of the doorway and watched the hugging and crying and unity of family go on. He realized one of the twins, while was in the hug, did not cry and instead stared at him. He detached himself from them and walked over to Keith to stand next to him.

He had a blank look on his face, looking maybe, just ever so slightly, curious. The kid stared oddly. He was wearing a long black trench coat and black boots, despite that it was pretty warm. His hair covered one of his eyes and it went down to the bottom of his ear. It looked fluffy and Keith decided that he liked this kids style.

Keith untangled his arms from the cross he had them in and held out his hand to the kid. The kid looked surprised, he grinned at Keith and pulls his hands out of his trench coat. They shook hands.

"Keith."

"Dant-" the kid paused, "call me DC." They let out of the handshake and proceeded to watch the massive hugging fest. Both slipping their hands into their pockets.

The woman finally stopped hugging Lance and everyone took this as a sign to get off Lance.

"Thank god your home Lance... but where the hell have you been and who is this?" The woman said, pointing accusingly at Keith.

The room fell deadly silent. Lance had no idea what to say. Sophia never swore unless she was really angry.

"Well uh-" he began, "I've been... and he's uh..." he was struggling, looking to Keith for help.

"I'm Keith." Everyone's eyes shot to Keith.

"And we've been saving the universe," Keith replied.


End file.
